Fancy seeing you here
by thefaultisnotinourfandoms
Summary: After a drunken romp in the toilet of a gay club, high school senior Dean Winchester finds Castiel Novak in the last place he'd ever expected. High school AU. Teacher/student romance.


The music was loud and Dean couldn't tell if that was what was responsible for the buzzing in his ears or if it was the fact that he had just finished his fifth beer.

This was the only place in town that served him; even if he didn't have the pathetic excuses for fake ID's that his friends carried around. It was getting late now, just past midnight, and his first day of Senior Year was tomorrow, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He signalled to the bartender for another beer and turned around, fingers drumming lightly on the sticky bar top. As Dean went to pull a wad of notes out of his back pocket, a figure appeared beside him, brandishing a $5 note. "I'll get that," he said, handing the note to the bartender and pushing the beer towards Dean.

The mystery man was attractive, that was for sure, around Dean's height or a little shorter. He looked older than Dean with a few days of stubble along his jaw and he looked slightly shy as he ran a hand through his dark, tousled hair, his blue eyes sparkling as he smiled at Dean. "I'm Cas," he said, with an odd little wave that Dean found surprisingly adorable.

"Dean." Cas was cute, and seemed nice enough, but Dean wasn't looking for pleasant chit-chat and a deep spiritual connection tonight, so he grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him towards the dark, deafening dance floor.

Dean could see only the outline of Cas' face in the dingy lighting as they gyrated against each other. From the beer on his breath, Dean assumed Cas was just as drunk as he was and thought how he'd probably never be doing this if it wasn't for the alcohol in his system. But why stop now. Dean put his lips right next to Cas' ear and murmured "come on."

The fluorescent lighting of the restroom was a stark contrast to the rest of the club, but that wasn't really the first thing on either of their minds as they fell clumsily through the door, mouthing already locked together, panting desperately. Cas twisted his hands into Dean's hair as he pushed him against the bathroom wall, planting kissed along Dean's jaw as he caught his breath. Dean's fingers fumbled over Cas' belt buckle, then his own, before pushing at Cas' chest, guiding him into the nearest cubicle and locking the door quickly. With trembling fingers he pulled down Cas' fly, yanking his jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion.

This wasn't Dean's first time, but the mixture of alcohol and well, _Cas, _was enough to make anyone tremble. Cas wasn't so speedy with Dean, rubbing his cock through the stiff fabric of his jeans, and chuckling gruffly at Dean's groans of frustration. Dean pulled frantically at his own pants, desperate now as his cock threatened to burst out of his boxers. Despite his earlier self-restraint, Cas was desperate too, and pulled at Dean's boxers hungrily, ripping the seams apart.

He grinned at the shiny wrapper and small bottle clenched in Dean's fist, and kissed Dean's neck as Dean ripped open the packet with his teeth. He slid the condom on in one fluid motion, before twisting Cas around, and pushing him down forcefully. Cas stood now with his hands on the toilet lid, his legs parted and his pert ass stuck in the air. Dean bent down and licked along Cas' crack and around his hole as he smothered lube on his puckered pink opening. Cas shivered slightly in anticipation as Dean pressed the tip of his cock against him, before slipping inside gently. He twisted slightly to let in Dean's thick cock but at his moan of appreciation, Dean thrusted urgently, his balls slapping loudly against Cas' bare ass. Dean sunk his nails into Cas' back and pulled down, leaving red welts as he continued to pump in and out, both of their moans getting more animated by the second.

Dean knew he wouldn't last much longer- he was 17 for fuck's sake- but from the sounds Cas was making, he wouldn't be far behind. Dean thrusted harder and faster, desperate to get Cas to come with him. He gasped, gripping Cas' hips tightly as he came, head thrown back in ecstasy. Cas groaned too, his whole body shaking with the power of the orgasm and he fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer. Dean fell on top of him and there they lay, on the floor of the dingy cubicle, laughing and gasping and kissing.


End file.
